Wands
by DreamCandy
Summary: Garrick Ollivander remembers every wand he has ever sold - he's written down exactly what he thinks about each wand and it's owner. Find out more about the Harry Potter Characters Wand and how they match the witch or wizards personalities. (bad at summaries, more interesting than it sounds)
1. Tom Riddle

Never, in all my experience, have I ever met such a... strange, shall you say, boy. The wand he chose, I say he chose but it is actually the wand which chooses the wizards, rather than the other way around, has been in possesion of this shop when my grandfather was head of the Ollivander tree. It was one of the last wands he ever created, before he passed, thanks to the generosity of Albus Dumbledore who donated two phoenix feathers from his loyal pet, Fawkes. Funny little chap, Fawkes was, always trying to nip at my hair when Albus would come to my shop. He was always fascinated by wands – how could he not be?

The wand that had chosen this boy, Tom Riddle, (such a strange boy, I say again, which I have been warned from Albus to be wary of) was thirteen and a half inches, yew, phoenix feather core, unyielding. The wand in question, as I have vaguely noted, has a twin. No two phoenixes are alike but the two wands have cores which came from the same phoenix which creates a unique connection between the two. I admit, as such a successful wandlore as many have claimed me to be, that I know very little about such a connection but am eager to find out more.

My grandfather was always keen to match unusual substances together and he made an example of this by making the other wand holly and, obviously, phoenix feather core, eleven inches, nice and supple. Long have I thought over both wands, waiting, wondering if I would live to see either wands finding their witch or wizard and today, one of them has found its master.

Yew is a fascinating substance, among those of which I do not make as often as my forefathers have. In many Muggle traditions, I have found out, Yew is a symbol of immortality, but are also seen as omens of doom. In Yew Trees, the leaves are highly toxic as are the seeds inside the berry that grow on the tree as well. The witch or wizard who is chosen by the wand is

Now the core is one I am most eager to write about – phoenixes have been known to be loyal to its companion and it is one of the rarest core types I have in my possesion. Phoenix feathers are capable of the greatest range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. These wands are the most hardest to tame but their powerful magic is often worth the trouble.

What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a medicore or a timid owner.

* * *

A/N This is my first story so... Whaddya think? Actually, it's more or less notes about Garrick Ollivander's notes on the wands which are chosen...

I'm only going to be doing characters which I find interesting or just generally want to record their wands. As this story is for fun I'll be updating it not so frequently but when I'd like to so... That's all really!


	2. Minerva McGonagall

This is actually not going in any particular order but... I was thinking about doing it about how attended Hogwarts first to the Golden Trio's time but... It just wouldn't feel right if I didn't go Professor Minnie! (Who, is older than Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort) so... here you go!

Today I met a young girl called Minerva McGonagall. A muggle-born of half-blood, I deduced, as I have never came across the last name 'McGonagall' before. Of course, I am not prejudice, but I have a strange tendency to notice these things. The wand that had chosen hers was one of my own! I created it last month and it had already found it's owner! Such a lucky wand... It took a fair few minutes before she found hers. Quite a challenge she was, with such intelligence. I would wager she would be in Ravenclaw but however... The glint in her eye suggested bravery. Perhaps Gryffindor...?

Minerva's wand was nine and a half inches, fir wood, dragon heartstring core, stiff. The wand is a perfect make for Transfiguration; she'll get O's in the subject, I know of it! Especially as fir wands are very favourable to the subject. The dragon of which I had obtained the core from was a rather old one, female, fairly feisty I was told. A Chinese Fireball, a beautiful dragon with majestic red scales and with a fringe of gold spikes around it's face. Because of this, it is also known as the Liondragon. They are fast and clever, for a dragon's standards anyways.

Dragon heartstring wandcores can perform the most flamboyant, possibly why they are fairly good for subjects like Transfiguration or Charms. The dragon wand tends to be easiest to turn to the Dark Arts, though it will not incline that way of its own accord. I hope this is not the fate of young Minerva, as one can hope. It is also the most prone of the three cores to accidents, being somewhat temperamental.

My late, august Grandfather, Gerbold Ollivander always called fir wands 'survivour's wood' because he had sold it to three wizards who subsequently passed through mortal peril unscathed. There is no doubt that this wood produces wands that demand staying power and strength of purpose in their true owners and are poor tools in the hands of those changeable and hesitant. This tells me a lot about Minerva's character and personality and I would personally would not want to be on the other end of that wand in a duel. Which is why I find myself in the art of wandlore.

Fir wands are particularly suited to Transfiguration, and favour owners of attentive, decisive and, occasionally, intimidating demeanour, all of which Minerva McGonagall possess.

Well that's her done! I actually found this information off Pottermore and Harry Potter wiki so this is actually true! I think I'll a few more of the Hogwarts Professor first... Thoughts?


End file.
